Like Two Pieces of a Puzzle
by XXSkittlesXX
Summary: A look at Jasper and Alice through the eyes of Jenks, the crooked lawyer from Breaking Dawn.


**Disclaimer- Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**  
Jenks POV

A/N: I thought it might be fun to take a look at my favourite couple through the eyes of Jenks, the crooked lawyer from Breaking Dawn.

I chuckled to myself as I caught my wife Carol glancing wistfully at an elaborate diamond necklace in the window of the jewellers, little did she know that I had already bought it for her for Christmas. I was sure that once she saw that little gift I would be having a very merry Christmas indeed, although that _little_ gift had cost me several thousand dollars so it wasn't like I didn't deserve it.

I tugged on her arm impatiently and she reluctantly pulled her gaze from the window and smiled at me. I smiled back, a rare smile, a genuine one. I loved my wife, she was one of the few people in this world who knew what I did and didn't judge me, didn't use me.

This was a rare occasion for Carol and myself, to get time to ourselves to window shop together before Christmas, as macabre as it was Christmas was my busiest time of the year; I had murders to cover up, criminals to defend and papers to forge. I was eternally grateful to Carol for understanding and putting up with it for all these years and I knew that I owed her this day together.

Just as I was letting myself relax I saw the most frightening sight to my world weary eyes and I unconsciously turned and hid Carol behind myself before I noticed that the man that terrified me so was not looking in my direction.

Still frozen in fear I barely noticed Carol tugging at my arm, I shook myself out of my terror induced reverie and turned to face her. "_What is it dear?"_ she asked me noticing my worried look "_It's a client sweetheart"_ I answered her my voice short and panicked "_one I wish for you to never have to meet"_.

The look of panic and worry on my face was now matched by an identical one on Carol's and I knew she knew the seriousness of the situation, if any of my clients were able to recognise my wife then they could hold the threat of harming her over me, something that I had spent years trying to ensure wouldn't happen.

"_Kubarev?" _She asked me in a small voice, "_worse" _I answered trying to keep my voice quiet, "_Mr. Jasper"_ the gasp that escaped her did not go unnoticed by me, I told Carol everything about my work and my clients and she knew of the terrifying Mr. Jasper who had been a client of mine for over fifteen years and had never changed, save for the colour of his eyes.

I was certain that Carol knew of the horror that Mr. Jasper seeing her implied but I must have been wrong as I heard her voice now filled with more curiosity than fear "_ which one is he?"_ she asked me, "_Carol"_ I hissed at her, shocked, "_It doesn't matter we need to leave"._ She looked up at me impatience now clear in her hazel eyes "_He's not going to see me dear, I just want to see the man who terrifies you so much"_.

I frowned but knew that the sound of our arguing would be more likely to draw Mr. Jaspers' unwanted attention towards us more than me quickly pointing him out to Carol and leaving. "_Over there" I_ said pointing a finger toward the tall blond man who stood at the other end of the store. "_That's him?"_ Carol asked me with amusement in her voice, "_yes that is him, what's so funny?"_ I replied, "_It's just that your'__** terrifying **__Mr. Jasper isn't even looking our way, for Christ sakes Honey he looks like a love struck teenager, he couldn't be older than his early twenties at best"_.

I turned around to the direction she was staring in, surely she had the wrong man, she must have been looking in the wrong direction, I followed her gaze; she was staring at Mr. Jasper that I was sure of, but she was right, he hardly seemed threatening at all, something was different about him and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Then I realised, it was the expression on his face, his usual daunting expression had been replaced with a tender look, a loving look and it was then that I realised that he was holding the hand of a small girl, a teenager at best and he was staring at her with utter devotion on his face as she skipped merrily along.

Almost as if they knew that they were being watched Mr. Jasper and his small companion's eyes flickered towards me and it was only seconds later that Mr. Jasper was being dragged forward by the small girl. This itself would have been comical, the sight of the tall Mr. Jasper being led around by a girl almost half his size if the direction he had been being dragged in wasn't straight towards Carol and I.

Seconds later Mr. Jasper had been brought to a stop directly in front of Carol and I and was looking just as uncomfortable as I felt.

Although the man standing in front of me was clearly Mr. Jasper, he looked completely different than he usually did in our meetings; it wasn't just the clothes he was wearing although those were different too. He usually favoured a crisp no nonsense black suit, however he was dressed like a man of his age, or the age he had appeared to be for the last fifteen years. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt with a tan leather jacket and a blue beanie, his usually slicked back hair peeking out from under it in unruly curls. Although different, it was obvious that the clothes he wore were still the finest available, it was nothing less than what I would expect from a man as rich as Mr. Jasper.

His clothes may have been different but the most apparent change about Mr. Jasper surprisingly was not his clothes but his demeanour, he seemed almost relaxed and happy in his posture, something I was so unused to seeing in Mr. Jasper that I gaped in shock.

It was only when she happily extended her hand toward me and sang out in her bell like voice, that I turned my attention to Mr. Jasper's small companion, "_hello you must be Mr. Jenks"_ she called and I almost fainted, her voice was like a sirens call. I got yet another shock as I faced her and carefully took in her appearance, it was true she was tiny but unlike my first thought that wasn't the most noticeable thing about her. She was beautiful, her small, happy face had perfect features that fit her tiny frame perfectly, but once I got past her original perfection fright took over my body.

Her eyes were the exact same strange shade of topaz as Mr. Jaspers and her skin was unearthly pale, with big dark bruises under her eyes just like Mr. Jasper. She was like him, a monster.

Mr. Jasper cleared his throat and glared at me and I realised that I hadn't yet replied to his companion or shaken her outstretched hand. I took her small hand in my own and flinched at the cold temperature of it "_lovely to meet you" _I replied, wondering who she was and how much she knew.

She must have seen the confusion on my face because she started speaking again "_I'm sorry"_ she apologised "_that was rude of me, I suppose that I really should have made who I was a bit clearer, as I know of you but you don't know who I am, at least not directly although I'm sure that you've been seeing my name on quite a few documents you've put together, I'm Alice Cullen"._It took me a few moments to decipher what she had said because she spoke so fast that her words came out jumbled, when I finally realised what she had said my eyes widened in surprise which I quickly hid. "_Ahh Mr. Jasper's lovely wife, it's a pleasure to meet you"_ I said with fake enthusiasm.

She beamed beautifully and I was momentarily dazzled before I reminded myself what she was, a monster; a demon just like Mr. Jasper.

Mr. Jasper cleared his throat again and his eyes flickered to Carol who stood at my side staring at the perfection of the two deceptively beautiful creatures in front of her. "_I apologise I must have lost my manners, this is Carol, Carol this is Mr. Jasper and his lovely young wife Alice"_ I wasn't too anxious to introduce her as my wife to Mr. Jasper, I already lived in fear of Mr. Jasper and I didn't want Carol to be introduced to the same fate.

Mr. Jasper smiled, not his usual threatening smirk but a real smile and he extended his hand toward Carol "_lovely to meet you Alice, Mr. Jasper"_ Carol smiled, taken in by their warm welcoming smiles. I groaned internally, couldn't Carol see these people for what they were; evil, dangerous, and inhuman.

I shot Carol a look as she smiled brightly at Mr. Jasper and his beautiful wife, I used to think that there was nothing that could incite more fear in me than Mr. Jasper but I was mistaken because having met his wife I could easily say that she chilled me down to my very core. She certainly wasn't as intimidating as Mr. Jasper but that was just it, she looked so small and innocent and yet I couldn't help but remember a conversation I'd had with Mr. Jasper over ten years ago.

_**Flashback**_

**I'd had a long day and just as I was thinking of ending my day early and going home, my secretary buzzed me "yes" I answered shortly. She sounded scared, something I'd never encountered in her before "there is a Mr. Jasper here to see you Mr. Jenks, he says it's urgent" "send him in Sarah" I answered, panic already setting in. I had no doubt that if Mr. Jasper had shown up unannounced then it was of the direst importance. Mr. Jasper stormed into my office, topaz eyes flashing, I was actually surprised, every time Mr. Jasper had shown up unannounced his eyes had been a brilliant red. "What can I do for you today Mr. Jasper?" I asked attempting to keep the pleasantries even though I was terrified "we need new driver's licenses, birth certificates and a medical certificate for Carlisle...immediately" I shuddered "Mr. Jasper that's quite a big order I'll need a few weeks at least". His eyes flashed dangerously and he leant towards me a snarl on his face "''WE DON'T HAVE A FEW WEEKS." he growled "my wife has made a..." he hesitated "slip up, and we need to leave town immediately". I nodded afraid to say anything more and with that he swept out of my office and I couldn't help but wonder what kind of a slip up Mr. Jasper meant. I got my answer the next day in the morning paper, five people dead, two of them children and one of them blind, if I had thought Mr. Jasper capable of terrible things I now knew that his wife was not like my Carol, a simple bystander, no she was deeply involved with all of Mr. Jasper's illegal dealings, they were like a never aging Bonnie and Clyde, I had already met Jasper, the Clyde counterpart and I hoped that I would never have to meet his Bonnie.**

This girl standing before me with a bright smile on her face had committed terrible murders and had been for god knows how long, and now her bright eyes were focused on my Carol, my wife. We needed to leave; I needed to get Carol away from her. I wondered if that was how Mr. Jasper enticed his victims, I mean sure Mr. Jasper was a very good looking man but his presence was too intimidating to get people to trust him. I wondered if he used his gorgeous and fragile looking wife to draw in victims, if that petite, smiling face was the last thing they ever saw.

He was holding her hand now, as though they were just two young people in love, like they pretended to be. I almost snorted aloud but I knew that it would not be beneficiary to either my health or Carol's, so I bit back my derisive snort and smiled winningly at the both of them.

Although I had tried to hide my feelings of contempt and fear, it had always seemed like Mr. Jasper knew exactly what I was feeling and it was no different today. His topaz eyes locked to my blue ones and we engaged in a short staring contest before I quickly looked away and Mr. Jasper allowed himself a small smirk, it was never any use to try and daunt Mr. Jasper, he always won.

I turned my attention back to Carol and Mr. Jasper's wife who were gossiping about some new clothing line that had just come out. I took a moment out of my fear to wonder why Mr. Jasper and his wife had approached us, he certainly didn't seem the type to mix his home life with his business and even if he were, he was anything but friendly when I did see him.

Alice turned to me and cocked her head, as though she knew what I was thinking and was trying to come up with a suitable answer, it was eerie the way that Mr. Jasper and his wife seemed to share the ability to read someone and I shuddered to think of the possibilities of their supernatural beings possessing the power of telepathy. No, that wasn't possible; I shook the treacherous thought out of my mind and joined into the conversation half heartedly.

Carol beamed at Alice, obviously already won over by the beautiful and enchanting girl that she was pretending to be and asked her "_So what brings the two of you to the mall on Christmas Eve?"_ Alice beamed and replied with "_well since its Christmas Eve we decided that we'd do some last minute shopping, just in case we missed anything and then I noticed Jenks here and I wanted to come over and meet the man who has assisted my Jazzy and I in so many matters". _I almost laughed aloud; she had referred to Mr. Jasper, the man who had starred in my nightmares so many times, as Jazzy.

It seemed so absurd, but now as I looked at the two of them, standing there in their perfection I couldn't help but notice the way that he smiled whenever she did and how they both seemed to be unconscious of the way they never broke contact.

They moved together, all of his movements perfectly mirroring hers and both of them seemed unaware of it, as though it was merely second nature to them. The loving, tender expression that Mr. Jasper had been wearing when I first noticed him across the room never wavered as he gazed at his tiny wife and he gripped her small hand as though it were a lifeline, as though she was the only thing anchoring him to this world.

Individually they both spelt out danger to me in big screaming, neon letters, but as I looked at them as a whole, one unit, they weren't remotely threatening, they simply were two young people in love.

Mr. Jasper's otherworldly beauty that had always seemed so much like a facade, a mask that had been put on to hide the devil inside, was softer and standing there gripping onto his tiny wife Mr. Jasper looked more like an angel than a demon. The bright grins that he and his wife both shared seemed to light up the store and make everything and everyone glow.

It was as though, separately they didn't quite fit, they just looked wrong and out of place, but together they were perfect, like two pieces of a puzzle, they just looked right like they fit together and neither was quite complete without the other.

Standing next to his dainty, petite bride he wasn't Mr. Jasper, he was Jazzy and it was as though everything in the world had slid neatly into place and nothing could be more flawless than the two gorgeous beings that stood before me. They seemed to radiate love and contentment and as I bathed my self in it I barely noticed them say their farewells and walk away, still hand in hand.

I reached for my Carol and hugged her to my chest as I watched the young couple disappear into the crowd and I grinned knowing that I would never again have to fear Jasper, seeing him in this light, hearing his wife call him Jazzy I knew that there was nothing to fear.

Then through the crowd I saw him turn his head and shoot me a final parting look, a look that said it all. He may have allowed me this look into his life, into his normality and the fact that he was able to love and care just like any man but he was not going to let me forget that he was still the same monster who had threatened my life with malice flashing in his bright burgundy eyes. No matter how he behaved when he was out with his wife, his soul mate, to me he would always be Mr. Jasper, the monster, the demon, the abomination of nature and it was best that I never forget that.

**A/N: I swear that I didn't mean to play on the whole 'killing' angle here, it just sort of went that way, I hope I threw in enough of Jenks big spiel about how they humanise each other to make up for it. I know it was a bit different but lets face it I don't really have a specific writing style and even though this didn't turn out exactly how I wanted I still liked it enough to publish. This was pretty hard to write so I'm hoping you all like it..review and let me know =)**


End file.
